The Journey To Narnia
by VirgoGoddess88
Summary: This is my first written fanfiction about Prince Caspian. It will take place after the Pevensies have left Narnia, Prince Caspian is left with a broken heart because Susan will not be returning to Narnia. Shania is a farmer's daughter from the English countryside, one night she tries to evade her rapist and ends up in Narnia to her disbelief. Will Prince Caspian come to love her?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Prince Caspian; any of his Narnian comrades, please enjoy and bear with me since this is my first fan fiction.**

Shania screamed at the top of her lungs at her step brother to leave her alone, frightened and shivering in the cold. She was half dragged beside him, marching along the wooded path in the dark, tonight not a single star twinkled in the sky but Shania wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings. Her life was at stake, tonight he would finally grab the chance to violate Shania's body, her own step brother but the thought had never bothered him.

"LET ME GO, PLEASE!"

Her pleas were gone unheeded, Shania felt her body shivering violently but this time from fear. Richard glanced back at her, a malicious smile lifting his wide lips; Shania tried to twist her arms in bid of escaping she even fought with all her might but his grip was firm on her dainty wrist, almost breaking her bones.

They finally reached near the river, loud gushing noise of the strong current was heard from behind her. Shania felt her heart thudding in trepidation her gaze adjusting in the bleak darkness while covering herself with a thin robe beneath it she wore a filmsy nightgown.

She vainly tried to shield her modesty wondering to herself how far they were from their farm house. The sudden noise of dried leaves rustling and twigs breaking made her alert.

A sweaty hand snaked out to her and grabbed onto her upper arms, pulling her roughly forward. Shania let out a blood curdling scream.

"STOP SCREAMING OR I WILL HIT YOU, BITCH!"

"DON'T YOU DARE, RICHARD! S-SHAME ON YOU, I AM YOUR SISTER!"

"You aren't my sister, your papa is not mine papa!"

His lips crushed cruelly to hers, Shania was momentarily frozen at the sudden contact. With a rush of anger flowing inside her system, Shania bit his lips until she tasted the metallic taste of blood.

Her step brother yelled at the shocking pain and pushes her roughly. Shania stumbled on her feet, wiping at the smear of blood on her lower lip as she fixed a wary gaze on Richard.

"I will tell of this vile incident to my papa!" Her voice shook with unshed tears.

"Tell him, little sister! He wouldn't believe you, the old man never does. Just what my mother said, you have bewitched me with your beauty."

Shania sneered at him shuddering at those words.

"You have gone insane, Richard! Stop with nonsense and I shall tell no one of this. Please, Richard."

The hefty lad strolled toward her in menacing steps his soft chuckle reaching to her ears, Shania eased back slowly and the river loomed dangerously behind her. Just as he made a lunged for her, Shania lost her footing; almost falling into the raging current.

Richard grasped her hand in his and Shania stared up at him with gratitude in her eyes.

"Thank you, R-Richard. Pull me up, please!"

"Allow me to sate my sin between your lovely fair thighs and I will save you. Just say the word "aye" little sister," his eyes were dazed with hatred and lust.

Shania then knew of her decision, tears formed in her eyes and one trailed down her ashen cheek. Smoked billowed in front of them as they inhaled and exhaled their breaths, her lips trembling in anger Shania sneered up at him allowing her anger to display on her expression; spat out the word that sealed her fate.

" _NEVER!"_  
"So be it, little sister. A shame that a beauty like you lack brain."

He let go of her hand, his evil laughter was swallowed by the gushing noise of the river. Shania bobbed in and out of the freezing water, she tried to scream for help but the current was too strong and of a sudden she was pulled underwater of the swelling river; her head slamming with a rock and Shania blackened out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Narnia nor Prince Caspian(if I did, we would not be leaving the bed chamber) bear with me as this is my first fanfiction.**

A fisnet was casted over the calm glistening river, two men sat in their boat waiting for the net to fill before hoisting it up. Two hours had gone by when one of the man started lifting up their catch.

"The net seems to weigh much heavier."

"Maybe we just got lucky here, let me help you."

Both men struggled with the fishnet but what they encountered left them speechless, only for a moment. They almost dropped the net into the river but Viktor halted his friend's frightful progress.

"Have we caught ourselves a mermaid?"

"I think we must let it go," the stout man stammered.

"Nah, we should bring it back to the castle, His Majesty will want to know what a mermaid is doing here."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes, come on, row us back to the land and carry this wee creature."

"But a mermaid can't breath on land, what if we accidentally kill it?"

His friend sighed with frustration when they felt a movement between their feet; heard a low moan, they exchanged glances before rowing the boat hurriedly back to land.

Shania roused slowly blinking her eyes to stop the dizziness and for her sight to clear. She gasped aloud, finally noticing that she was entangled in a fishnet. Why was she in a fishnet? Memories rushed back to her; Shania struggled to free herself, she whimpered low in her throat.

The ground felt cold to the touch, low murmurs drifted to her and Shania whipped her head up, gawking at her surroundings. _Where was she?_

Caspian sat at the head of the dining table mulling about the day. He sighed forlornly when Susan's sweet smile wafted in his memory like silk even though she had gone back to her own world, Susan Pevensie has not left his mind nor his heart. The brief kiss they shared before she stepped into the portal still lingers on his lips.

He pierced the sliced cheese with his bejewelled dagger and lifted the morsel to his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. He finally became a king, three eves ago yet it may take time before he was acusstomed to the title.

"Your Majesty, forgive my intrution but there is an delicate issue that is in need of your attention."

Caspian nodded at his loyal guard, he got up from his chair; strode alongside the silent guard as they turned a corner, Caspian was startled when a piercing scream echoed throughout the vacated corridor.

Caspian picked up his pace as he banged the heavy door inward, he was halfway trotting by then. His gaze flickered on each familiar individual faces, the room was spacious with heavy chairs lined at the front and on the sides; daylight filtered from the floor length window. Another screeched had him focusing his attention at the center of the room.

He strode forward to the lone petite figure, the loud thump his boot made with every forceful step announcing his arrival and alerted the figure that was making such ruckus.

That person whirled around to face him and what he saw had him faltering mid step. Caspian already knew that that person was a female from the back but when she turned Caspian actually forgot of his main purpose.

His lips parted slightly at the vision standing in the middle, wet hair clung to her heart shape face; Caspian knew the moment she was staring at him as she mirrored his own shocked expression. Caspian's gaze travelled below, she shielded her body desperately with what looked like a robe but from where he stood Caspian could view her shapely legs courtesy of the daylight. A jolt of.. he shook his head to erase the mental image that conjured up in his mind.

With a slow and precise steps Caspian held his palms upward in surrender, his brows raised to his forehead summoning a friendly expression. He saw how she was tracking his every movement with guarded eyes. When he finally stood in front of her with his palms raised he glances about the small crowd, they had curious expressions as they stared at the pretty girl.

"My name is-"

 _"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"_

Caspian could only gawked at her sudden show of ferocity.

"Pardon me, lass. But what do you mean?"

 _"ARE YOU SCHEMING ALONGSIDE MY STEP BROTHER? DO YOU OWE HIM A DEBT AND IN RETURN HE HAS REQUESTED YOU TO KIDNAP ME?"_

 _Scheming?_ Caspian felt his head starting to pound a steady ryhthm. _Who was she and which part of Narnia has she travelled from?_  
"I do not know your step brother nor have I requested anyone to kidnap you."

"Begging your pardon, Your Majesty but my friend and I found her when we were gone fishing. The young lass was caught entangled with our fishnet down by the river and she wasn't responding, so we brought her here."

Caspian frowned, something does not seem right here..

Shania was trembling her teeth clattering audibly, a middle aged woman with a kind smile came forth bearing a blanket; it was now around her shoulders. Shania gulped back her sobs but she was beyond terrified.

Shania peered from beneath her tangled lashes at the handsome man- a king precisely. His long dark locks seem to shine from the daylight, he was a little tan, a cleft on his chin made him more comely.

"Please, tell me the truth," she whispered.

"The truth is that you are now in Narnia and standing in my castle, I am Prin- King Caspian and what is yours?"

"Narnia?! B-but we are in England! Where have Narnia come from? Not that I have travelled far from my farm."

Suddenly the puzzled was solved in Caspian's head, he felt as if someone threw a bucket full of icy cold water on him.

"You must have found the gateway leading to Narnia," he murmured.

 _Gateway?_ Shania felt anger brewing in her.

"Do you think I am demented, _Your Majesty?_ Just because I am a girl and about to drown does not give you the right to ridicule of my situation."

"Welcome to Narnia, young lady. But His Majesty speaks the truth."

Shania searched for the person who had spoken aloud from the crowd; she heard someone clearing his throat, Shania jerked her head toward the sound and squealed with fright.

Instinct took over her body, she grabbed onto the king's arm and both of them almost tripping but he recovered quickly. He turned his head to gaze down at her, Shania was cowering behind him while pointing a rigid finger.

"The rat can talk!"

The rat sighed; shook it's furry head and calmly spoke to her as if that was the most natural thing to do.

"I am deeply sorry for startling you, yes I can talk and my name is not "The Rat"," Shania blinked once as the r-mouse? Bowed to her, his hat gripped in it's little paws. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, my name is Reepicheep at your service."

"He does not bite."

Shania glared at the man plastered to her front, he bestowed her with a lopsided grin that stole her breath away. Dark brown eyes held onto her blue ones, they stared at one another before he broke off the contact.

"Kara, please show her to the guest room, make her comfortable and have a tub filled with hot water inside the chamber."

Kara, the woman had generously offered the heavy wool blanket courtsied to him before turning to her. Shania realized that she still had a dead grip on his upper arms, his muscles flexed beneath the long tunic. As if her fingers were burnt, she quickly let go of his arm.

"Come along, child. We will get you dried off before you fall ill."

Shania trailed after her but paused at the front entrance to glance back one last time at him. Her cheeks flushed warmly when she caught him staring at her and with a shy smile, Shania hurried out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Narnia, Prince Caspian or Aslan.**

"The dress is fitting on you, of course we had to make a quick readjustments for your ample chest." Kara chuckled when she saw Shania blushing to her roots.

"Queen Susan wore this when she first arrived here in Narnia, though we stowed away their attires in case they should one day make an appearance in Telmarin Castle."

Shania nodded her head, _Telmarin Castle._ Where she resides only temporarily.

"King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy aided our laird to take back the Telmarin castle away from his devious uncle formerly known as King Miraz. All of us feared him, because he was a ruthless man. From what I have heard, he was killed by his own man." Kara spoke as she moved around the chamber dusting away.

Shania quietly studied the woman bustling around and a lump formed in her throat, the bitter reminder that her mother had passed away due to illness and the next thing she knew, Shania was telling her everything about herself. Kara listened silently as she sat beside her, Shania's hands clasped tightly in hers once in a while sniffling, sympathy for the sobbing girl.

Now that she had shared her story Shania felt as if some weight had lifted off her shoulders, to make the tension dissipate the women chatted about nonsensical stuffs. Shania felt much better by now and got up from the bed to embrace the kind woman.

"We are serving lunch at the dining hall, come join us." The woman closed the wide door without any noise leaving Shania standing alone. Was she hallucinating? Shania felt as if she had stepped into a fairytale book like the ones Mary-her best friend would secretly lent Shania her books. She twirled in a circle, grinning as she glanced downward at her purple long sleeve dress. Shania decided to let her thick hair down her back for this occasion, her stomach contracted slightly when Caspian's face appeared in her mind.

Caspian stood outside the dining hall discussing with professor Cornelius when he broke off mid sentence. His sharp gaze honed in the back of the dark haired maiden, _Susan! she came back, but how was that..._ his proffesor glanced back and forth, his bushy brows raised up questioningly but Caspian took two steps forward when "Susan" turned around;his grin faltered somewhat. He saw her cheeks flushing prettily as her wide gaze collided with his, she ambled over to them with her hands clasped in front. Shania paused as she smiled at him, Caspian found her shyness quite pleasing; he suddenly whirled on his boot embarrassed at himself. The professor had an impish grin, his gaze had a glint and Caspian cleared his throat as he introduced him to her.

He had to cover his smile when Shania curtsied wobbly, Caspian had to remind himself not to stare at her. She had beautiful dark locks that made him want to entangle his hands in them, his gaze flickered to her luscious lips, pink and kissable. Caspian felt his breath hitched as the sudden image of him biting her lower lips, he could already taste her; he swallowed with difficulty. His lips parted slightly when he focused on her breasts, they were made to fit his palms Caspian frowned a little when he realized the upper section of the dress straining and white hot lust burned inside him.

"Caspian? what is the matter?" He jerked at professor Cornelius's voice.

Caspian's gaze widened with guilt, the tip of his ears felt hot and he knew his face must be flushed, wanting to escape he excused himself, Caspian cringed when he heard Shania asking professor Cornelius about his sudden change in behavior. He ignored the soft foot falls behind him, small fingers gripped his arm and he paused, turning sideways hoping-no praying that his long tunic covered the front of his breech. He raised his brows questioningly and her fingers burned through his wide sleeves.

"Is there something wrong?' she enquired softly, her voice floated like music to his ears.

"You are wearing Queen Susan's dress," he blurted and almost hit himself when he saw her crestfallen expression.

"D-do you want me to take it off?" she stammered, plucking at the skirt not looking at him.

Caspian inhaled and exhaled to clear his mind "you can wear the dress I was just... never mind. Is there something bothering you, Shania?" her name came naturally to him.

She stared silently at him for a moment, Caspian leaned slightly to her; he knew Shania felt the same pull as she too lifted her chin up slightly but a shriek echoed; interrupting them both, the mood dissipated quickly they both sported guilty expressions. Caspian glanced about irritatedly but the shrieks soon disolved into fits of laughter and he ignored the ruckus with a head shake of his head.

"I want you to help me return to my home."

He peeked at Shania, her words made him blinked; Caspian cleared his throat and nodded. "How can I help you, Shania?"

"Bring me back to the river where I was first discovered, maybe I can return home by the same portal," she shrugged her shoulders as she spoke to him.

He gave her a small encouraging smile, he fisted both his hands stopping himself from hugging her. "Meet me at the courtyard, I shall follow you," with that he bowed to her and left her alone, he had to get away or else there was no saying what he would do.

Shania hurried down the steps and halted her progress when she took in the breath taking sight, Caspian sat on his noble steed proudly. Shania adored horses but the fear of falling down and breaking her neck stills her from climbing on one, Caspian's horse was huge; the blackness of the coat rivaled any storm clouds. She gawked when another horse-though smaller in stature paused beside Caspian. _Surely not..._ or was that Queen Susan's horse? Shania wrinkled her nose but frowned when a stab of jealousy pierced her heart. _Why this jealousy?_ She shrugged her shoulders even though Shania was well aware of the answer to that question the cause of her tumultous feelings was now descending from his horse to aid her as she cleared the last stone steps.

Cautiously Shania went to stand beside the horse, the brown coat shone and the black tail twitched lazily. Cas-King Caspian gazed at her silently his face unreadable when her horse of a sudden turned it's brown head and whined softly. He must've sensed Shania's trepidation but she was helpless to how she felt not wanting to scare her mount she focused on the handsome man.

Caspian surprised her when he bowed mid waist at Shania with a charming smile that almost took her breath away, _almost._ Gallantly he gripped her right hand and raised it up to his full lips; lightly brushing a kiss on her knuckles. There was a time when a boy named Edward, he had charmed her but when Richard heard of him he had roughened poor Edward, Shania was angered by the event but her father caned her for being disobedient. Richard had filled her father's ears with lies about Edward and her. It was a night Shania won't ever forget just the thought reminded her of the pain as the cane swung and whistled as it bear down upon her back.

"Is there something amiss, Shania?" Caspian saw her body jerked slightly as she came to him from whatever had taken hold of her as she flickered those blue eyes at him, he saw pain in them. Tears shimmered in them and Caspian experienced anger; his heart squeezing tightly.

"I have never ridden on a horse before," Shania blurted, her voice wavering. He blinked at her sudden response until her words clicked in his mind Caspian sighed when he was about question her the man whom first brought a drenched Shania from the river approaching them. Caspian turned sideways to greet him; they spoke quickly about reaching the river before dusk and the fishermen bid a hasty retreat to collect his own horse. Without further ado Caspian strode to his mare and heft himself up on it's back whirling the horse around to face Shania who stood rooted on the same spot staring at him. He lightly kicked on the horse's side; trotting toward her.

"You will ride with me, give me your hand," he informed her.

Caspian took hold of her hand and heft her up behind him, he felt her adjusting her skirt but he stiffened when she slid her hands around his midsection forcing him to stay still while his heart beat sped up. The last thing Caspian needed was an uncomfortable journey to the river but his body defied the mind as he felt his manhood stirring awake at the feel of Shania's breasts pressing behind his broad back. Her pointy nipples burning a hole through her front dress and in the process singing his own garment, his breath became shallow but Caspian focused on the task at hand, after what seemed like forever he somewhat calmed his ardorous; clicking his tongue for his mare to take cue.

The swaying motion was not aiding Caspian in anyway; Shania's bosom pressed even harder to his back, her soft breath stirring hot near his left ear while her fingers gripped the front of his shirt tightly. The journey was made in tensed silence when Shania spoke, "oh no.. I forgot to bid Reepicheep goodbye." Her voice held a tinge of regret and if Caspian was not mistaken, forlorn. The feeling that swept in him was too strong to ignore, Caspian almost wished he had the nerve to forestall this ride and head back for the castle but he kept mum.

Caspian swallowed the unspoken words and stared straight ahead, how could he deny this sudden attraction he felt for her and yet, the thought brought along guilt for having such thoughts when his heart was meant for Susan, deep down he knew she would never visit Narnia ever again but stubbornly he clung to his foolish hope that she would return-only for him.

Aslan had told them that Peter and Susan's journey to Narnia was over, the memory sent a dull ache in his broken heart. Edmund and Lucy still had a chance of finding their way to Narnia; Caspian eagerly awaited for his young friend's arrival. He wondered what Shania must be thinking in her mind? Why would she want to go back to a place where she was abused?

Kara had informed him about Shania's life in England, it seemed that the lass had opened up to the older woman and shared her history of abuse, after Kara had finally left him alone Caspian was in rage. His mouth curled slightly at the thought of him following her through that portal and setting straight with her step brother, yes.. he should accompany her back to her farm. The satisfaction of his fist connecting with Richard's face had him smiling in a way that would have his enemies faltering as they try to escape his wrath.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Prince Caspian or any of the Narnians. I hope this fanfiction is to your liking, readers so enjoy.**

Caspian breathed a sigh of relief when they broke through the forest, the lush sound of woodland creatures surrounding them whilst the rushing stream roared beyond the wet and smooth pebbles. Arriving at the spot Caspian climbs down grabbing onto the rein to tie it loosely around a branch, the fisherman reciprocated his moves; striding quickly toward the abandoned boat. Caspian glances up at Shania at the same time ignoring her smooth, creamy white calves and dainty ankles. Caspian swallowed drily, his raging lust was not calmed down even after riding all the way here to the riverbank. She looked majestic sitting straight on the back of a horse with her wind blown hair, her cheeks tinted in pink from the cold as she peered down at him.

Caspian reaches out to lift her down, just as she grasped onto his shoulders Shania accidentally stumbled forward. she lets out a tiny squeak while he oomphed out a breath in one whoosh, their noses touching one another and breaths mingled together, dark blue eyes gazing into his brown ones that turned darker with pleasure. His eyes flickered to her parted lips, he choked on his groan when the tip of her tongue darted out to lick her lower lips nervously, plump and soft they were meant to be ravaged.

"Caspian..." she whispered. Somehow her fingers were entangled in his dark hair, one arm supporting her buttock with his other behind her neck inching his head closer to graze her puckered lips. His shaft prodding at her lower belly, his balls tight with readiness to explode; so eager to move between her thighs. He felt her nipples poking hard; waiting to be suckled just the image almost had him dropping her to the ground.

Just as he was about to taste her lips for the first time, the loud _crack_ of a tree branch breaking in half brought him spinning back to the present. He blinked at the luscious woman in his arm, her lips were still puckered up in a adorable manner waiting to be kissed by him. He was caught between laughing at her and cringing at the thought of them stepping into a dangerous territory. She finally flickered her eyes open; Caspian was caught drowning into her wide blue depths. So innocent yet enough to drop him on his knees begging for her attention. This time her cheeks bloomed in a darker shade of pink in embarrassment as she valiantly tried to move away from him, Caspian though could not help himself as he slid Shania's body down his length and he saw her shocked countenance when she felt his throbbing shaft but averted her gaze from him.

"Umm.. y-your majesty? We uh.. the boat is now ready," the fisherman stumbled with his words.

Caspian ignored the fact that the old man must've witnessed their encounter, he nodded at his direction and saw the man fleeing in haste to the side of the boat. Shania and him ambled forward with his hand supporting her arm, the pebbles beneath their feet were slippery; the crunching noise as their boots made contact was audible. He gripped onto her hand steadily as she climbed into the boat, she sat facing the front while her back was to them. Caspian waited for the stout man to climb onboard as well, the old man was muttering beneath his breath about the rudeness of a king pushing the boat as he sat there tweedling his thumbs. He quickly vaulted onto the boat as it finally caught the river's strong currents.

Shania sat with her back facing them, her spine was ramrod straight resembling a soldier on his way into an unknown battle, the journey to reach the riverbank was troubling for Shania as her mind was in turmoil, her emotions felt as if a storm raged with such force. With a heavy heart she was leaving her new found friends behind, would Reepicheep forgive her when he came to realise she went back home without saying her farewell? Her lips trembled slightly. In those few hours Shania was dragged to the Telmarin Castle instead of fear she encountered joy, mystified and... she felt _something_ for the king, unlike her days residing at her farm house fear was constantly on her mind, the thought of being caught one day by her step brother made her alert. But having experienced a few hours of calmness not being on guard the whole time has softened her, she longed to have days without worry and be free from this clutch of dread. She wished... the moment she felt tears forming, Shania blinked her eyes rapidly to halt these sudden rainstorm of emotions.

She was grateful when their ride had ended near the riverbank, Shania sensed a deva ju moment, she was here this morning; now she was here yet again to return home.

When they had reached the riverbank, Caspian had dismounted in one swift motion and awaited for her to clasped onto his broad shoulders but just as luck had its own mind her feet got entangled in her skirt; making her stumble while descending. Not accustomed to riding, her private parts tingled and her thighs ached for sitting in that same position for too long, the thought of her being so intimate with that man made her blush.

Shania had found herself in a pair of strong arms flattening her front to his strong chest leaving her breathless shocked that her body responded so eagerly; they almost locked lips much to Shania's delight but at the last excruciating second, Caspian had broken off whatever spell bounded them. Shania's cheeks burned with embarrassment at the realization that the fisherman caught them in that compromising state.

The sound of oars hitting on the waters surface brought her back to where she sat, but another uneasy emotion had stabbed her in the heart. _Jealousy._ Shania shifted uncomfortably on the seat. When Caspian had came to his senses Shania feared it might have been guilt of him betraying the Queen of Gentle to halt their sudden spiral into what could have set a disastrous event.

Her lips curled with mischievious, at least that would've be one reason she would not have left Narnia-home of magic and fairy tales. Her mood dampened again, Shania sighed heavily, if she ever stepped into that portal would she be found dead? Or end up in that exact moment where Richard was dragging her into the woods? Shania prayed not the latter.

she perked up a little at the stroke of genius, maybe she could escape to the city and search for a job; save enough money to travel further and never plan return home again. But what sort of a job could a young lady with lack of education secure in the city? She had heard from her friend that women could enroll themselves in school, a pleasure that was never meant for her. Women should not to study they were born solely for a man's pleasure, how she wished she could change Richard's dumb idea of what women should and shouldn't do.

"Here we are," the older man spoke as he pulled the oars back to rest on his thighs. He sat in the middle of the young girl and his troubled looking king, he never dared to glance at him, his countenance was rather gloomy unlike his usually cheerful expression.

Caspian's heart plummeted to his boot, the mental images of her in some precarious situation played in his tortured mind. He sorely wished that he could follow Shania back to her realm and thrust his sword into Richard's black heart, Caspian won't even regret killing that spineless boar who preyed on girls for his past time. He sensed Shania's tensed mood as if she was sending out distress signals, maybe he could ask her to stay here in Telmarin Castle.

The idea sent thrills rushing throughout his body but he wouldn't betray his feelings for Susan; he would stay away from Shania just as he was about to make an announcement the lass swiveled halfway on her bum to glance back at them. He saw how her eyes shone from suppressed tears and Caspian felt his lips curled in rage, on the second thought Richard's lifeless body sent another new wave of thrills throughout his body. He almost leapt to her side to lent comfort, to kiss her as a final goodbye because if she passes that portal Caspian may never look at her loving blue eyes again.

Shania swallowed a couple of times before she spoke though her voice wavered "I guess.. it is time for me to say goodbye, rest assured that I won't mention about Narnia to anyone," she laughed halfhearted to lightened up the atmosphere but no one joined in.

She peered at the handsome king and found him scowling maybe he was waiting for her to jump off the side of the boat so he could quickly return back to his castle and yearn for his love. "Umm.. I shall take your leave now, your majesty." She muttered before leaning over to the side of the boat; pushing herself off her seat and into the cold river, she gulped down lungful of salty water fear lent to panicked; instinct to survive took over her. Shania thrashed pitifully but that only made her go deeper just as her butt connected with the rock bed she felt darkness taking over her vision. _She must've found the portal or was she dying?_

Caspian sat there gawking, one moment she was there waving farewell and the next, she disappeared. He came out of his stupor to lean sideways rocking the small boat violently, he jerked his head to glare at the man beside him even as he sported that same dumbfounded expression. "Has she found the portal, yet?!" His tone was slightly harsh startling the fisherman as he stammered for the right answer Caspian swiveled his head back to where the bubbles froathed but now only a few popped to the surface he felt uneasy, dread gripping his heart. Was she now fighting for her life?

"Let me take a peek, your majesty," the fisherman told him as he poked his head into the river, sending raging bubbles alongside his head Caspian felt his whole body tensed.

The fisherman gasped for air as he pushed himself back on a sitting position shock radiating from him while he jabbed his stubby finger below the surface, Caspian almost shook him when the man yelled _"she is right there, your majesty! I believe she dr-"_ Caspian never spared another moment as he dove into the ice cold river.

It took only a seconds for him to spot her lifeless form below, fear unlike anything he felt gripped his soul as he swam to her direction, cradling the petite form closer Caspian gained speed by pushing off on the rocks. He moved his long legs and as he broke on the surface he inhaled huge gulps of air, the man aided him by pulling Shania on the boat, her body lay lifeless between their feet.

Caspian pushed Shania on her side, muttering the word _breathe_ repeatedly as he performed CPR just like Peter had once taught him. He shared his breath with Shania, praying she woke up using the heal of his hand to pump oxygen in her lungs when she coughed out water, Caspian sat on his heels staring at her with fear.

But the older man beside him saw his naked emotions and will forever remember this day until his last breath.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the Narnians characters, please enjoy as this is my first fanfiction if you spot any mistake forgive me.**

Shania's eyelids fluttered in her deep sleep, Caspian's soggy tunic clung to her equally cold and wet cheek. Arriving at the castle in a such a flurry state, commotions erupted when the crowds saw her enfolded in his protective arms while he races up the stone steps that wound in a spiral fashion leading to a wide corridor; quickly entering inside her bedchamber. She had found herself in a hot tub, the chill slowly evaporating away from her bones and Karaline-the old housekeeper had grown fond of Shania aiding her with hurried moves as she wrapped her tightly in bundles of thick blanket; depositing Shania in the middle of the bed. The pillow behind her felt comfortable and a servant came in bearing a tray with a bowl of steaming broth and bread, soon after feeding herself she fell into a restless slumber.

Of a sudden a cold chill gripped her body Shania trembled unconsciously, her sleeping form curled into a tight ball to fight off the freezing breeze, her dream soon turned into a nightmare, Shania moaned in her sleep. _"They stole Narnia from me... I am the rightful Queen of Narnia... not Aslan... only you can help me in restoring my rightful throne."_

Shania's lips parted her eyelids flickering in a panicked state, she couldn't seem to wake up from her nightmare. A Queen? Who was she and how was she able to reach her? The voice spoke again inside her head, _"yes... I am the rightful Queen, help me and you shall be rewarded of your good deed. Aslan had sto-"_ A terrifying roar interrupted her nightmare and the face of a ferocious lion appeared just as the sharp canines almost clamping her. Shania jolted wide awake, a startled scream tore from her lips; the roar still ringing in her ears.

Her shallow breathing finally calmed down and Shania realised that she was sitting up straight on her bed with her heart thundering wildly, her shaky fingers pressing against her chest while her other free hand gripped the curls tightly thankful that her thick locks were braided last night. Her eyes sought the window and saw that dawn had arrived, though the sky was still dark a faint stroke of pink marred beyond the clouds; blending two colors together. She crawled out of her large four poster bed, shuffling over to wash her face and body hastily with a washcloth when the chamber's heavy door creaked indicating someone was entering Shania flee towards the bed diving beneath the sheets.

Kara's head poked inside and grinned at Shania when she spotted her in the middle of the bed clinging the sheets to her chin. Shania felt her body relaxing when the older woman ambled forward, she quickly explained her reason for sitting here; Kara grabbed the brown shabby long sleeved dress and helped her to dress up. After untangling her hair with a comb she braided in swift motions. Both women chatted amicably, Shania informed her that she was a early riser and from tomorrow onwards she won't need Kara's aid afterall she was not of royalty.

Shania was surprised at Kara's sudden mood change, she was humming beneath her breath and she had a slight skip to her steps as she puttered around the room. "May I know why you are in such a bright mood?"

Kara's laughter rang in the chamber "Aslan is coming!" And Shania's smile faltered when she remembered her troubled dream.

Shania ate her breakfast in silence as she surveyed the bustling servants, the atmosphere was of joy and anticipation if only it was contagious because Shania's mind kept replaying of the nightmare. With a mental shrug she took a bite of the warm chunk of loaf the outer layer was crusty yet inside the white was soft and fluffy; the cheese melted delicately on her tongue. The flavors had her mood a little better, even she felt the anticipation to meet the mighty Aslan. A thought occured to her, had the nightmare triggered Aslan's visit to Telmarin Castle? A frowned settled between her brow.

The sound of heavy foot falls made her glance up nonchalantly and her heart skipped a beat when her gaze collided with his, Caspian's lips lifted in a shy smile as he halted near the long table before he sat down, Caspian bowed to her and then settling on his high back chair leaving her astounded. She saw Reepicheep and her smile became wider, her friend climbed up the chair beside hers and stepped onto the table but her smile vanished when a dwarf she had not met before frowned fiercely at her. Shania turned her head away from his judgemental gaze only to stare at Caspian, his gaze caressing her face Shania bit her lips as she felt her face growing warm.

"How are you felling this morn?" Reepicheep's worried question broke her fantasizing and focused her attention on him, his eyes were filled with sympathy for her.

Before she could reply the dwarf retorted in a sarcastic tone "I hope she isn't planning on drowning herself yet again."

This time her face flushed in embarrassment but it soon changed into swift anger, "even if I plan on drowning myself today or perhaps tomorrow rest assured that I won't bother you." Her stare was sharp as a dagger.

A masculine chuckle came from her left but was smothered in a coughing fit muttering an excuse while the dwarf gaped at her, his mouth was working as if he wanted to say something but no words came forth his round eyes reminded her of a shiny penny. Reepicheep sighed hopelessly and glared at his stunned companion. "Why must you say such things, Trumpkin?"

Finally the dwarf jerked his gaze toward Reepicheep defending himself without heat, "what? I was just informing her that the portal back home does not open in the same place."

"You could have told her in a nicer way," Reepicheep chided him.

Trumpkin grumbled beneath his breath, Shania wanted to apologize for being rude but her past experience had thought her otherwise. Ignoring the grumpy dwarf she answered kindly to her friend "I feel much better now than I was last night, thank you for your concern."

"You're most welcome, my dear. I am relieved that nothing drastic had occured to you in this mishap."

That was when Shania remembered of her nightmare so she quickly informed them and saw each of their expressions matched with one emotion-anger. "... when the lion-I mean Aslan appeared in my nightmare, I woke up."

Caspian digested this sudden news and knew the reason for Aslan's visit, so the witch planned on using Shania as a bait just like once she made use of Edmund but failed and almost had him as well if not for Edmund thrusting his sword through the icy wall; he won't be able to erase the image of how Susan had glared at him right after that fiasco.

"So your maj-" Caspian cut short her words and told her to call him by his given name, he felt a flutter inside his chest when she lowered her lashes and whispered his name. Caspian ignored the looks Reepicheep and Trumpkin while exchanging glances, he flicked his gaze away from them; studying the ongoings of his servants bustling all over the dining hall they spoke loudly once in a while laughters broke out, they knew Caspian won't reprimand them unlike their former laird.

"About her nightmare, your majesty? do you think the white witch is planning an attack upon us?" Reepicheep questioned him.

Trumpkin snorted "I wouldn't be surprised at all if she has already gathered her comrades."

An idea formed in his mind, the library was where Shania could learn more about Narnia, he ignored the voice taunting him, the reason was for Shania's safety and not because he would finally be alone with her. His feelings for her were a tangled mess one moment he wanted to admit the truth and yet stubborness clung to him, wanting to deny everything. How could he betray his feelings for Susan? Was his heart such a fickle thing to fall easily in lo- Caspian swallowed nervously, he saw her pushing away from the table and blurted "w-would you like to visit with me to the library?" Her grinning face rivalled any precious gems and stole his breath away.

The walk to the library was in stony silence each lost in their own thoughts. Caspian halted near to his right and Shania saw a door, probably the library; every corridor looked the same to her. He pushed the door open and let her in first before he stepped inside behind her, they saw professor Cornelius sitting near the window behind a desk. The old man waved before joining them "hello Caspian and Shania, is there I can do for you?"

Shania stood aside as Caspian briefed the older man of her nightmare, he listened quietly while his hand tugged at his white beard once in a while the professor would glance her way and she forced not fidget under his scrutiny. He sighed "she wants you, child. The moment you crossed over the portal she has sensed your presence here, just be grateful that you woke up or else the consequences would have been fatal."

Her feet were rooted on the spot, blood drained from her face that left her lighthead. She felt strong arms encircling her for support and knew Caspian stood beside her, his masculine scent wafted up to her nose she inhaled deeply and her frazzled nerves calmed down. She peered at the professor and saw his grim countenance as he gazed off in the distance; determination glinted off his eyes when he shuffled back to his desk. Her fingers accidentally caresses a leather on the table on her left side and turned her head to glance down at a heavy leather bound book on the middle of the table.

Caspian saw where her gaze was directed at and he lifted the book open, Shania was engrossed with the words; of the image drawn on them. He quietly told the tales of the two kings and queens of Narnia, Shania became fascinated as she listened. The mental pictures painted in her head was filled with adventures, Caspian's accent as he spoke was breathtaking; sometimes she would hear chuckles from the back. Caspian spoke of how with the aid of the Pevensies he had reclaimed the throne in Telmarin castle, she believed every word he told her and how the witch was a manipulative being.

She flicked her gaze to the bow and arrow, a horn, a potion sat beside the items with a dagger laying near and two broad swords. Their bravery was well known and Shania had respect for them, if only she could meet the siblings. A wry smile formed on her lips at such a ludicrous thought.

"You do not have to leave the castle," she jerked her head to stare at him, her heart stuttering at what she heard.

His declaration left her speechless and delighted all at once, could it be that he felt the same for her and realized that he wanted her to be with him? She knew her answer. "Why must you go back to a place where you are unloved and tortured? You have made new friends over here who gives you only respect."

He was busy staring at the bow and arrow his sight not leaving them, Shania craved to hear the words that she wanted him to say. Because she had fallen in love with him, she yearned for romance.

"I can find a living quarter for you here amongst my people, you can work alongside Karaline."

Just like that her heart was shattered into tiny shards her breathe became jerky as her throat swelled choking on her sob. _A servant? Was that all he saw in her, a servant?_ Cynical laughter escaped her lips and he turned to face her with a confused frown what he saw in her expression had his eyes widening. He moved forward but halted his step when she raised a palm, "and what?" She knew the moment he understood her question because a flush crept up from his tanned neck, tears spilled on her cold cheeks and he winced.

She was a farmer's daughter afterall and he was the _king_ of Telmarin Castle. She was a fool to even think that he would fall for someone like her, she was not Susan. Shania kept staring up at him as she move backward slowly her tears now falling freely.

"Shania.. please wait.. I never meant..." but Shania never heard the rest as she fled from the library.


	6. Chapter 6

**If you happen to find any mistakes here, please forgive me as these are my first ever written fan fiction. Afterall, we all need a place to escape once in awhile. I do not profit from this nor do I own Narnia. Enjoy.**

With a flick of her wrists the wide bedspread snap sharply in the air, so lost in her own thoughts Shania never heard of the commotion inside the kitchen. It had been two days since her dramatic outburst in the library in front of Caspian and his professor; now Shania avoids them esspecially Caspian. Just the thought of facing him had her cheeks burning up, embarrassment swallowed her. She groaned pitifully, staring up at the sky wishing the ground would open up and consume her but she shuddered at the idea wondering if this time where on earth she would land.

Shania continued with the task in front of her, biting her inner cheeks scolding at herself when someone behind her cleared their throat. Shania turned sideways and saw a grinning Kara, Shania took her time sorting the mess in the basket, at first Kara had denied her help with such force but Shania buggered her until the poor woman caved in; grudgingly set her up as the laundry girl. Kara waited for her attention and finally informed Shania in an excited voice when she had swivelled around on her feet to focus on her friend.

"King Aslan has arrived!" She practically screamed with joy. "Our majesty wanted to fetch you but he asked me instead to bring you up in the hall."

Shania felt her face drained of color at the mention of Aslan, the last imprint he had left of himself in her nightmare was a fiercesome lion who had the pleasure of snapping her neck in half. She was not ready to greet the _Great Aslan_ yet. But she forced a smile for her friend's sake whom had moved forward to snatch her cold hands in her warm ones.

"Oh dear, you must be catching a cold. Leave this work maybe I will ask one of the girls to dry this bed sheets. Come."

Shania strode alongside Kara in utter silence tuning out the woman's voice, she was chattering non stop. The hallways were familiar to her now but a few times she had gotten lost. The sound of their footsteps echoed in the strangely empty corridor, her mind wondered off to her own home. Were they missing her? Or simply gladdened that she was no more living with them? Truth be told, Shania had never experienced such freedom or happiness before and now... a smile touched her lips. Now, she had garnered friends, no worries about who might be lurking in the shadows or the whistling noise of a cane before striking her back.

Soon, they heard loud murmurs at the corner of a corridor as they neared and Shania gawked at the amount of people crowding the surrounding area trying to glimpse inside the hall. They had to shove their way until she could view the front and a gasped escapes from her, a majestic lion sat facing them; the halo behind him by the sunlight only added to his aura. He was abnormally huge for a lion and Shania glances around; saw no sign of fear.

Was this a normal occurence for them? Conversing merrily with a wild beast that could attack of a sudden?! She jerked at the sound of a deep laugh that came from him. She saw Reepicheep talking to him with his other rat companions, Professor Cornelius stood amongst the crowd sporting a wide grin. Caspian stood on Aslan's left side, she almost swooned by staring his handsome features, he too was smiling down at Reepicheep with both his hands clasped in front but Shania felt a strong sense being watched and spied Trumpkin glaring at her. She pleaded with her eyes but the dwarf- _damn him_ , strode to Aslan interrupting them.

Shania tried blending with the crowd when Aslan suddenly looks up, she knew straight away that he was searching for her even Caspian trailed his gaze over his people until they made eye contact. She quickly turned around to hurry out of the room when a strong hand gripped her right shoulder, with a defeated sigh she peeks at the man.

"Shania?" His voice broke into her thoughts and she blinked at him. "I want you to meet someone, come."

His long tapered fingers left her shoulder only to glide down her arms gently until he found her fingers entwining with his, all this time he held her gaze. The brown in his eyes turning black, the fool could deny all he wanted but his own body betrayed his feelings for her. Shania felt smug, afterall she shouldn't be the only ond suffering from sleepless nights. They made their way to the front his grip on her fingers comforting but Shania still felt unease so she kept her head down tightening the grip on his tunic and stood behind Caspian not leaving his shadow.

Trumpkin sneered at Shania and spoke harshly to her, "stop behaving rudely and show your respect to his King Aslan."

Shania glared at him pushing Caspian's hand aside and barked at the meddling dwarf "what have I done to deserve your hatred?!"

The crowds went silent at her brass attitude even Trumpkin was taken aback and had a flush creeping up from his neck but Shania was on a roll, both her hands settled on her hips with dagger like stares.

"Let me warn you... you _oaf_! I do not care if you like me because the feeling is mutual from where I stand but I will not let you disrespect me, I shan't stand aside meekly and have your disgusting self stomp all over me!"

She was breathing hard by the time she finished lecturing the dwarf and almost parted with the floor when someone let loose a laugh that resembled more of a roar, she hastily glance up; found a grinning lion staring at her, his eyes alight with humor and kindness. She turned her head to Caspian for aid but he was looking at the professor across from him, his shoulders shook but no sound came forth. Reepicheep was glaring at his friend, sighing wearily while he shook his head.

"You must be Shania, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. You have a fierce personality to match any Narnians, Little One."

Shania remembered her manners and courtsied in front of him, "I do not know what you speak of your highness but I want apologize toward Trumpkin, he only wished for good."

She heard the dwarf mutter something but she ignored him, her heart beating wildly as she looked down at her feet.

"I'm sure he has accepted your apology but never discount your bravery, you only showed your true nature." His tone was kind as he reassured her and Shania felt a lump forming in her throat.

She felt a presence beside her and without glancing up she knew Caspian stood by her side lending his support. "I.. wasn't like this in my other life, more of a timid person. Once again, my apologies."  
Silence stretched when Aslan spoke up, questioning her "do you have something to tell me, Little One?"

Shania stared up at Aslan as she related her nightmare leaving no stones unturned. The lion would only nod while a frown formed.

"The White Witch hopes to use you a tool, someone to gain an easier access but not to worry" he glanced quickly Caspian and once again captured her gaze "you have a strong will and she won't be able to use her powers on you. She needs someone who is slightly weak in mind."

Shania stood with her shoulders back, Aslan believed in her that she had a strong mind and felt proud. She may once have cowered under a man's hand but no more, when the time came for her to say good byes Shania would leave as a whole different person.

"Aslan.. what is the outcome?" Caspian questioned.

Aslan sighed but he answered, "she has declared war, before my arrival here I received informations that she now gathers her allies waiting for a clean strike."

The hall erupted at the mention of war, chaos surrounded them as women and children burst into tears but was silent by Aslan's roar after gaining their attention he relayed his plan.

"But.. we shall meet her thirst for war at How. So that no harm will come to your castle and your people, Caspian."

Caspian nodded fiercely his expression dark when he spoke, his tone hardened "I will hand pick my best warriors to scout the area before we make the journey to How."

Shania jerked her head up gaping at his words. He was leaving for God knows how long to wage a war with a dead witch?! Fear for his safety consumed her but he told that King Edmund had killed the witch.. was she that powerful of a witch?

"Very well, I will tag along with you seems that we might need all the help we can receive and it has been such a long time since I have seen my woodland friends, spread the words Reepicheep."

Reepicheep and his comrades bowed, they shook with excitement as if the idea of fighting made them restless. They quickly scattered away to complete the task, a war cry echoed throughout the hall and along the corridor word of war spread like wild fire amongst the keep. Aslan grinned; yet a dangerous glint entered his eyes.

"For now, with the permission from your king we shall have a celebration tonight." Aslan glances at Caspian with a smile.

"Of course! Kara-"

"Right away, your majesty! Ladies gather yourselves in the kitchen."

Everyone except Shania was jumping with joy, her gaze tracked each of their expressions and the sense that she was underfoot entered her mind. Nobody took notice of her and she made the move to seek her room for a quiet time when someone gripped her hand.

She looked up at Caspian, they still had a unresolved issue between them. His mouth opened as if he wanted to say something but he held himself back. With a despondent gaze, she slipped her fingers from his and quickly strode away.

Aslan watched the young pair in fascination, he saw how Caspian stared off at Shania while the child hurried away from the hall not looking back, a sense of dèja vu assaulted Aslan but instead of a troubled feeling like before this time an idea formed in his head. He cleared his throat gaining Caspian's tortured attention, Aslan planned to learn of what was actually going on between them, of course his questions would be discreet so as not to raise suspiscions from the young man.


	7. Chapter 7

**If you find any mistakes my apoogies on advance since this is my fan fiction. Also, I just type down without having a beta reader to help me. Lol.**

The small cottage was bustling with women chatting aloud, excitement reeks the air; high pitch giggle would occasionally escape but Shania felt far from the celebratory mood. She stares at her own reflection in the mirror as one of the maid deftly worked with her bundle of thick mane, Shania winced when another tangled caused the girl to pull her hair roughly. Kara breezed in, laughing at one of the chamber's maid joke, she had a red gown in her arms and laid the material on a chair Kara had spotted Shania and ambled quickly towards her.

"Sophina here is lending you one of her gown." Kara pulled the buxom woman to her side and Shania tried not to gawk at her beauty.

"But I don't feel like going..." she trailed off when Kara waved her pudgy hand up in the air.

"You are going unlike me I'm old, I have a good reason but not you young ladies." Again the room was echoed with high pitched giggles.

"DONE!" the girl finally got her hair in a complicated braid after struggling and Shania felt headache forming but kept quiet. Everyone gathered around her, complimenting the hairstyle and was her name, Zeta? stood aside with a proud grin; Shania too had to agree with the rest.

Amongst her braid she had stuck flowers trailing down her hair until it reached to her waist, she turned around and thanked her with a sincere smile. Shania finally got up from the chair to dress up quickly if she planned to leave with them to the dreaded castle, she ignored the rest as they whispered about flirting with some soldiers that had taken their fancy and so forth.

As she slowly got undressed, Shania tried not to think of the dreams that had her awake all night. Limbs entangled together, heavy breathing and sweat slicked bodies moving in accord to a tuneless rhythm and Shania jerked awake, her breathing uneven; a throbbing between her legs. The image of Caspian on top of her had burned itself in her skull, Shania bit her lips to stopped herself from moaning when she felt the throbbing between her legs returning with vengance. _Curse him._ This was all his fault.

"Shania, are you done?" someone called out to her and she hurried along to tie the blasted strings at her back.

When she ventured out from the room Shania had to tugged at the red gown covering her breasts that was pushed up provocatively for everyone's view. This gown was made for seduction and the last thing Shania planned was to be chased by hordes of lusty men, the women stood there stunned and broke into wolf whistles. Once again she felt the dress slipping down and this time she almost ripped the end by tugging violently, why can't she just stay in her chamber? Kara had found her sulking and had to dragged Shania out of her room and now she found herself sneering down at her lady lumps.

The same brunette who braided her hair came forth to gripped both Shania's hand but paused, she had a frown between her brows when she felt the rough surface on her palm. Shania quickly slipped her hand away to hid them in the folds of her gown, she felt her cheeks flustered with embarrassment but the girl gently pulled Shania's hand to gaze down at the scars.

"You poor thing, why have not I noticed this scars before? I could have concocted some herbal balm for them to smooth your palms."

"Thank you, but its too late for them to heal. I will forever bear these marks as a reminder of my past life."

Kara stepped forward to difuse the tension by clapping her hands and grinning at each of them, "time for you all to go enjoy, remember what I told you?"

A chorus of replies was heard but Shania sighed with a heavy heart, _would he notice her? after all they still had some unfinished business between them._ Even then Shania yearned for him, had been since the first time she met him but... her eyelids prickled with tears and spoke without thinking.

"Would he even notice me? or find me beautiful?" her whispered words shocked the rest but not so much since they had their own suspiscions, her admission of how she felt had finally satisfied their curiosity.

Finally Kara was the first to cure out of her stupor and had a determined glint when an idea formed in her mind, "I think I have an idea."

Caspian sat at the long table with a brooding expression, he gazed amongst his people filling up the large hall ready for the celebration hosted by Aslan whom now sat beside him chatting with Reepicheep but Caspian was in no mood to join in their discussions about the news they had received by sun down. Other neighboring clans are pitching in to aid them which made Caspian indebted to their favors; inwardly he was glad because the more men in arms travelled with them the better.

Instead of worrying about the upcoming war his mind was somewhere else, earlier Caspian had gone on a relaxing stroll with Aslan, they had caught with one another and he was questioned by Aslan if he was coping well after Susan had left the Telmarin castle. At first Caspian had felt a slight twinge in his heart at the mention of her name, Aslan had heaved a heavy sighed wishing if the circumstances were different he would have granted their wishes but the lion never gave him a chance to reply as he quickly changed the subject to Shania. Even though in his heart he could never vanquished the love he felt for Susan, Caspian felt a slight hope sparking within him when Aslan spoke.

If she went away to where she lives, her life would be a miserable castrophe. As Caspian related Shania's ordeal to him Aslan kept silent the whole time but Caspian never pushed for his answer but duty had him back to the castle ending their short walk. As he gazed solemnly at the rest Caspian knew it was up to him which path he chose, a frustrated sigh erupted garnering Aslan's attention Caspian cleared his throat, of a sudden the current inside the stuffed hall changed drastically.

With a slow motion Caspian turned his dark head forward and felt the breathe in him leaving his lungs. _Beautiful._ A stunning vision dressed in white stood near the threshold a small crowd had surrounded her blocking his sight, his heart started to beat faster as he stood up from his chair ignoring his surroundings while he moved forward. His gaze never left the woman who was smiling warmly at everyone, Caspian gulped aloud.

"Your majesty," around him his people started to acknowledged his presence but this time he ignored them.

He halted a few feet away from Shania and stood there admiring her, she had her dark locks curling loosely around her and a single braid decorated with roses. Caspian felt the sudden urge to entangle his long fingers in her thick hair; he gaze lowers down to her white dress. Caspian moved slightly closer to her while his eyes never left her creamy shoulders, long billowing sleeves covered her little hands as the gown flared from beneath her breasts.

She must had sensed his presence because she turned slowly to finally look up at him, a blush stole on her cheeks that reminded him fresh pink roses and her mouth... a beautiful shade of deep red probably from biting her lips due to nervousness. Caspian let himself drown in a pair of light blue pools, never had he seen a beautiful lady until he met this fiesty girl, what would it be like to lay beside her; not worrying of their impending time together. Soon she must leave Narnia and never return, Caspian hated the idea and he made a promise to himself.

"You look beautiful," Caspian whispered to her and he smiled lopsided when another blush crept up her cheeks, she smiled back as her gaze skittered from his. "Would like to sit beside me?'

"Where?" judging by her tone, Shania was worried when she saw his finger pointing up at the dais. She let out a soft gasp as her wide eyes seized his warm ones. "B-but..."

Her words trailed off when he gripped her hands in his and pulled her beside him, Caspian lifted his chin slightly as they made their way to the dais. He saw Aslan staring at them measuring the couple but Caspian would not let reality interfere this night or any other nights that were left. Caspian pulled out the chair for her and followed suit when she sat, Shania waved her hand toward Aslan and Reepicheep the latter grinning widely at her.

The evening was spent with them having a feast and few times Caspian had the urge to feed her with his fingers but not wanting to confused or frightened her, all he allowed himself was lean closely toward her. He took the opportunity to breathed in her lavender scent wafting from her delicate neck and whispering softly in her ears, Caspian was delighted when he saw how she leaned slightly toward his mouth and a few times he purposely grazed his lips on the tips of her ear. Yes, the evening was finally looking up to him and Caspian once again got up to asked Shania for a dance.

"I.. I don't know how to dance," her expression was of surprise as she stared up at him.

His hand still outstretched towards her he spoke, "you will learn quickly, trust me I'm not a good dancer myself but I will cease this oportunity to be with you, Shania."

A soft expression had replaced over shocked, her eyes sparkled with humor and.. _love._ She had a wide grinned that rivaled Reepicheep's as the mouse stared at them with rapt attention. Many others took notice of the couple gliding their way down to the centre of the hall as the music started both Shania and Caspian forgot of their surroundings as their eyes were locked to one another's. Other couple came forth to join in the merry dance, laughters reached up to the rafters; food continuosly filled the empty plates as the celebration took it's course.


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back! sorry for the late update, I was having a writers block and couldn't seem to drag myself to jot down on my notebook but after a swift mental kick I am finally back in action. Once again, if you find any mistakes please forgive me.**

 **PS: This chapter contains heavy makeout scene, so if you are under 16 please skip this! I beg thee!**

 ******I do not own any of Narnia's characters except Shania******

The night air caressed her cheeks resulting in goosebumps dotting on her arms but Shania ignored the bite and giggled softly, listening to Caspian's story as he relate to her of his time spent with Reepicheep and the rest. The pair strolled aimlessly away from the cheery hall that was still in full swing with the celebration; they found themselves entering the garden, fireflies lit the surrounding creating an otherworldly atmosphere further in they ambled. Finally they paused and sat down on a marble seat, cold greeted their bums; Shania squeaked slightly eliciting a deep boyish laughter from Caspian.

Silence soon reined between them as they gazed at their area, whiff of flowers drifted throughout the large garden, stars shone above the black sky. Caspian peeked sideways at the woman whom sat beside him, everything about her was breath taking if he was to stroll in alone, Caspian might've mistaken her for a fairy. A slight hitched in his breathe when he realized that she too reciprocated him, peering at him with a side glance, her cheeks were rosy from the chilly night and perhaps, she too felt shy.

There was something quite special about tonight even though danger loomed over them, Caspian felt himself relaxing because of the calming atmosphere when he heard Shania speaking in a soft melodic tone, he had to leaned closer toward; felt his thigh brushing against hers, Caspian jerked in his seat, cursing himself for behaving like a small lad. From his side, he heard someone giggling uncontrollably, Caspian whipped his head sideways only to smile lopsidedly.

"What?" he asked while feeling flustered.

Shania just shook her head in answer and repeated her words, "I was saying that with your permission, perhaps I can borrow some books from the library."

Without realizing, Shania had moved closer to him and they were speaking to one another in hushed voices, even though they were alone in garden somehow speaking in this manner felt more intimate as if they lovers hoping to find a quiet time to spent together.

"Of course." Caspian replied enthusiastically, " you do not need my permission."

"Thank you, Your-" before she could finish her sentence, Caspian interrupted her.

"Call me Caspian," he gazed at her intently and when Shania repeated his name formally, a spark of pleasure elicited in his warm gaze.

Shania quickly turned away mindlessly staring at the fireflies fleeting in fast motion, since this was Narnia, she wondered if they could talk to her. Pregnant silence reined once again and Shania almost fidgeted in her seat when Caspian grasped her hand, jolting her. With a tensed breath, Shania stared at their hand as he lifted them and pressed his lips against her open palm, Shania gasped in shocked.

"Your hands..." Caspian whispered while gently caressing her knuckles he continued, "they are small in my hands and very delicate."

Shame consumed her entire frame and Shania tugged at her hand but to no avail as his gripped was strong, so she avoided eye contact at the same time, tears welled up.

"Shania, what is the matter?" Caspian questioned her with alarm at her sudden change of mood.

"How.. how can you say that?" Shania choked on her words with unsurpressed tears. "Their texture are rough like a man, stop spouting false compliment."

"Shania, look at me." His tone brooked no argument but he said with no heat, until Shania relented and stared at him with teary eyes.

Protectiveness for her overwhelmed inside Caspian and another emotion surfaced within him, he was all too familiar with the latter. Without any further thoughts of his action, Caspian closed the distance between them and lightly pressed his lips on her cold ones. Shocking blue eyes clashed with his warm brown ones, a flush crept across Shania's pale cheeks; he withdrew away to gaze upon her.

Shania's chest moved up and down in rapid motion as she tried to breath in oxygento her dumbfounded system or else she might faint in an unladylike manner, further embarrassing herself in front of him. _He kissed me,_ she thought frantically. But when she had the courage to peer up at him, she saw naked yearning on his expression and his eyelids were hooded indicating...

Once again Caspian leaned forward but at a slower pace so as not to frightened her pausing to glance at her countenance if she discouraged this, instead Shania knew what her face must've looked like to his gaze because she met his lips halfway with shy eagerness.

The pair explored this new territory cautiously their lips moving in tune, the sound emanating in the garden was the sound of a couple kissing. Caspian soon deepened the kiss by slanting his head sideways as his tongue probe Shania's closed lips beckoning for entrance. One hand rested on her thigh while the other, moved on its own accord, lightly grazing her neck, slender arms. Her soft moan almost drove Caspian insane but he took that opportunity and plunged his tongue in her warm mouth, flicking at her tongue.

While their mouth made love Caspian's hand travelled to Shania's bosom and gently cupped one, the fullness of her mound almost overflowed his palm; lust jolted down to his nether region like a bolt of lightning. White heat consumed his brain, he squeezed the mound softly at first followed by another, gently massaging the flesh.

They broke off the kiss for air their loud gasping as they gulped, but his hand never left the spot. Resting his forehead on hers, Caspian smiled lopsided at her and grinned widely when Shania blushed a deep shade of red when he squeezed harder, Shania moaned aloud; arched her back pushing her chest against his palm.

Shania reached upward to grasped his face with both hands, pulling him back for another wet kiss and this time the kiss became more heated as their tongue entwined together, sharing their breathe, loud moans were heard. An undeniable throbbing between her legs caused Shania to shift slightly hoping to ease it but the position never ceased that lustful throb.

 _"Mmm.. Cas..Caspian.."_ Shania spoke in between kisses.

Before she could utter another word, the castle was in uproar, a loud trumpet sound filled the air. Both Caspian and Shania jerked backwards, they stared at one another in stupor when Caspian first made the move, he grasped her hand tightly and pulled her upward. Finally regaining her senses from both lust and fear, Shania matched her speed with Caspian's as they rushed headlong.

As they neared the courtyard the louder it became, Shania's heart thumping wildly, fear gave to adrenaline but she never broke her fast pace.

 _Why was the castle making such ruckus?_ but before she could finish that thought Shania knew the answer to her question. Something bad had happened and when they finally made their way to their courtyard what greeted them only sealed her thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back, readers! I hope that you are enjoying so far, any mistakes please forgive and please give my chapters a good ol' thumbs up if you find that my fan fiction is worthy.**

 ******I don't own any of the Narnia characters, everything is written for the sake of fun but Shania is the only character that I own.******

A wounded centaur stood amongst the crowd, gasping in pain his flanks were coated in sweat and blood, white puffs formed in front of his face as he exhaled just then another galloping sound was heard followed by a shriek. Another centaur raced to his side, grasping his bleeding face between her quivering hands as silent tears fell on her ashen cheek.

"I.. was.. ambushed.. while.." he spoke haltingly his countenance once in a while twisted in pain but he continued, "while patrolling. I barely escaped with my life, your majesty.. we are being watched."

Aslan stepped forward breaking from the sea of shocked crowds, murmurs were heard as their gazes darted everywhere.

"She is as cunning as ever," Aslan spoke up in a soothing voice.

"What should we do, Aslan?" the centaur had finally gained his composure while his hoof dug on the ground with impatience.

"For now, you will rest and heal," he grinned at the female centaur as she bowed her gratitude before guiding her male away much to his dismay. "Caspian, time for you to order your soldiers-"

Just then someone let loose a shrill cry pointing up at the sky, _"look! look up at the sky!"_

Everyone glances up in unison and was shocked, something flew up in the sky in circle. Shania clings onto Caspian's arm, she had never seen such creatures in her life. Caspian comforted her by gently squeezing her hand as he turned his to side, he saw Fyror, Caspian felt a degree of relief. That faun is well known warrior with an uncanny ability to strike his enemy dead with his bow and arrow. With bated breath, Caspian never strayed his gaze from the flying creature when an arrow shot missing it mere inches, collective gasps surrounded him. Fyror never let that undeter him from his concentration, this time he stretch the taut string, following the creatures move when he let go of the arrow, it whistled by and accurately hitting on his target.

Caspian jerked his head back toward Fyror nodding his appreciation before focusing on the fallen creature as it twitched on the ground, other soldiers surrounded it with their swords drawn. Shania gaped in horror, it was frightening looking, its sharp claws and teeth snapping. When its malcontent eyes rested upon Aslan, the creature lost all it intention to scare others and cowered in fear. Shania jumped a foot high when Aslan roared in anger and took a swiping aim on the injured creature.

Finally the lion turned its head slightly to stare at Caspian and he took that as a sign. With a yell, Caspian ordered his men; soon the courtyard bustled with people rushing in every direction. Shania felt a rough tug and almost toppled when Caspian dragged her in a straight line, her plea to slow down fell on deaf ears. Reaching the wide castle steps, Caspian swivelled on his booted feet to pin her with a fierce gaze, Shania felt confused by his sudden reaction.

"Wait for me inside until I return." After departing those words he leaned down to seal it with a kiss but Shania halted his progress by pressing her free hand on his chest.

"I'm coming," Shania peered up stubbornly.

"W-what?" he sputtered but quickly regained himself. "I won't allow you anywhere near dan-"

Anger shot through her system, Shania felt sure if Queen Susan were here Caspian wouldn't be objecting, though she had past her jealousy for the Queen, Shania felt doubt once again creeping up.

"I told you that I am coming!" she yelled surprising Caspian with her vehemence, "that white witch used me at one time and I won't cower inside the castle waiting for the battle to end. I can be of some use to you, please.." she pleaded with her gaze.

"Can you even draw a sword?" he questioned her with both his brows raised.

Shania blinked up at him before tilting her chin upward slightly in pride, "I can defend myself with a short blade, even you dare to leave me behind, I will chase after you."

Caspian realized that she was serious and sighed in defeat, he was being unfair to her at the same time. Subconsciously comparing her to the Pevensies but he withheld his tongue, with a short nod he granted Shania's wish.

"Your majesty, are you ready?" one of his soldier sat on his horse.

As they flew across the open castle's gate, Caspian briefly wondered where his other comrades had disappeared off to, even Aslan was nowhere to be seen. He felt reassured that Shania sat behind him and knew it was the right decision to not leave her alone. The witch had tried to manipulate Shania by filtering in her thoughts, here with him Caspian could keep an eye on Shania. Thunderous beat of many horses hoof assaulted the night as they made their way beyond the forest.

A faint roar greeted the group, they all regconized that it belonged to Aslan. A beam of light broke through the thickened trees, flashing back and forth, Shania wondered of the source but thankfully it was not from an enemy but a form to guide the rest to where the battle had begun. Shania let out a startled shriek when Caspian let out a battle cry others reciprocated him. Bursting through the forest Shania quickly slid off the horse's flank almost falling on her bum. With determination, she pulled out the short blade from its scabbard that rested on her hip.

The clang of swords, curses blistering the air and occasional grunts; yells surrounded her. Whiff of the unmistakable smell of acrid drifted towards her but this was not the time for her to bail out, a loud bellow came from behind her followed by heavy footfalls, Shania quickly turned to greet her first assailant. Pride kept her standing where she was when all she wanted to do now was fling the damn blade at the tall bison that sported a menacing horn while swinging an axe and hightail from the forest.

Fear choked her as she tried to move but instead stumbled on the ground with a yelp and loosing her grip on the sword.

"Hey you! yes you, the one with the ugly looking face. Lower your gaze on the ground... that's it."

Shania had her eyes squeezed shut and her heart thundered in relief when she heard a familiar voice, near her feet stood Reepicheep looking mighty and proud; his trustee blade aimed at the much larger bison. A few more of his little comrades joined beside him also with their blades drawn, Shania realized they were _protecting_ her. Right at that moment Shania resisted from hugging them all.

"Are you alright back there, milady?" Reepicheep enquired her without glancing backward.

"Y-yes, thank you!" Shania's voice wavered slightly when another wave of fear accosted her, this time for her tiny friends.

The bison finally recovered from his stupor; raised the axe high up in the air bellowing with all its might and placed his one hoof forward. Reepicheep made his move by scurrying towards the bison much to Shania's state of shock, with its little feet Reepicheep climbed up the beast's masculine body and came face to face with his confused opponent.

"Yes, I'm a mouse and no, I am not the one who will strike you dead."

At that moment, a sharp blade thrusted through the beast's thigh and the bison raged in pain, falling on one knee. Shania felt the ground shudder as she gawked at the event unfolding in front of her, the sword dripping with blood was pulled back much to the bison's dismay and this time the blade went through its broad chest. As the beast fall flat on the ground, Shania spotted her savior-the grumpy dwarf.

"Took you a long time to appear," Reepicheep said with heavy sarcasm.

The dwarf mumbled in responses and swiped his blade to cleanse off the blood, of a sudden a piercing pain erupted in her head she gripped her head between both hands as she groaned aloud garnering attention from the rest. Ignoring their questions, she stood shakily on her feet while gasping for breath, sweat beaded on her forehead when a woman's voice spoke in her head.

 _Kill them.. kill them all..._

Trumpkin stared at Shania in silence, reading her every jerky move and slowly gripped the handle if his sword. Something was amiss of the lass as she passed by them, her blue eyes usually sparked with intelligence but now it was.. _dull._

Too late to acknowledge at where she was heading, Trumpkin wouldn't admit to her that it was his idea to shield the lass from any harm when he first spotted her sliding off the horse's back. His ruddy cheeks grew warmer at the thought, he had yelled at Reepicheep pointing at the stubborn lass facing off the bison. Caspian's shout brought him back to reality, checking at his surrounding before his gaze once upon fell on Shania; Trumpkin's blood went cold.

"Milady, wait!" Reepicheep valiantly shouted to gain the lass's attention but before they could chase after her, Trumpkin scowled at their new opponents blocking them.

 _Kill... Aslan... hurry..._

Helplessly, Shania stumbled forward in daze while her gaze never wavered from the lion whom was locked in a battle with none other then the witch, she held onto a long spear. Oblivious to the bloodshed, Shania made her way reaching closer toward Aslan, when someone yelled her name, jarring her momentarily from her task. Sweat ran in rivulets behind her back, soaking her dress as she fought an inner battle with the commanding voice that became louder.

Caspian ran forth while striking whoever came into his path, wielding his sword with finesse. His heart beating eratically, realizing that he would not be there to halt Shania's task in time, once again he called out to her.

Shania's hand shook uncontrollably as she raised it up in the air, just then Aslan turned his head to glance at her. Instead of planning to rip her to shreds, Shania gaze flickered a little when all she saw in them were kindness but her body had its own mind.

Caspian's fingertips grazed Shania's back and everything happened in slow motion, at the very last moment, Shania flung her sword straight toward the witch resulting in the blade piercing at the left shoulder. Rage contorted her countenance and Caspian shielded Shania's body, embracing her tightly against his chest. He understood this manipulating game because once, he too was under her spell beckoning him for blood but King Edmund saved him by thrusting his sword in the block of ice.

He shuddered at the bitter memory, in his arm Shania breathed in rapid motion, when her gaze collided with the witch's. Cold rage resonated clearly from her, Shania buried her head in Caspian's chest; her arms encircling his slim waist, praying that this will soon end.

"This.. is not over, _Aslan_." she spat the words, redirecting her hatred toward Aslan whom now moved in slow menacing steps forward. A ferocious roar echoed thorough out the forest rendering the white witch in fear, something else flickered in her gaze.. memory?

Before Aslan could launch an swift attack the witch quickly vanished leaving most of her wounded followers behind. Soon, the battle came to an end, there were a few casualties on their side. Shania stood alone beneath a tree while Caspian went over to check on his men, of a sudden she experienced wooziness before she could utter any coherent sentence, her body was free falling on the cold ground and darkness over came her vision.


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back my readers, are you liking my story so far? please remember to give a like and if you want to write constructive review, you may. If you find grammar errors please forgive me. But I hope that you love my story! enjoy.**

Shania woke up groggily, her head ached a little and she blinked her eyes a couple of times to clear her vision. She felt a slight dipped on the side of the mattress and spotted a worried looking Caspian staring at her solemnly, with an awkward smile Shania lifted herself up in a sitting position leaning comfortably on the fluffy pillows. Fire burned and crackled keeping the room warm, she realized that they were alone in her bedchamber; this was the first time he came to visit Shania.

"How are you feeling?" his tone was quiet and somewhat intimate.

Shania remained mute as she reflected on the event in her mind and sighed miserably, at the end she had fainted like a weakling. Her face became warm with embarrassment and the tips of her ears had burning sensation, Shania groaned pitifully while covering her face with both hands. Caspian mistook her groan for pain and hastily moved to her side, tugging her hands away.

"Shania, what is the matter? you hit your head when you fell, should I summon Kara?"

No wonder she felt a slight ache at the back of her head but in timid voice she replied, "I feel embarrassed, I actually fainted in front of everyone. Y- they must think me a weak liver," She avoided Caspian's gaze.

"Have you gone daft?" Caspian chided her.

Shania gawked at him, _why that nerve of him to call her daft?!_ she fumed _._

"Everyone witnessed your bravery when you confronted the witch even though you were caught in her spell. Aslan feels proud of you, how can you think in such a way? I.. feel proud of you too, Shania. I'm grateful that I never left you behind." Caspian's gaze softened when he stared at her, without any warning he leaned over and caressed her cheek with his lips.

 _"Shania.."_ Caspian whispered fervently before locking lips with Shania's.

Their moans mingled together while the kiss became deeper, tongues entwining, fingers caressing at any available skin contact and Shania burrowed her fingers in Caspian's luscious locks. They were now in a horizontal position with Caspian hovering over her as their mouth worked, hazy with lust Shania made mewling noises.

"C-Caspian.." Shania was shocked to hear her own voice, it became unrecognizable.

A knock was heard just then indicating someone was standing outside ready to enter, Caspian's eyes grew wider in alarm in a comical way; the door squeaking open in seconds. For an instance, the pair were paralyzed with fear they were about to be caught in a comprising situation with him laying on top of her unabashed.

"My dear," Kara announced.

Shania finally jerked awake, smacking both palms on his broad chest pushing at him with all her strength resulting in Caspian falling on the ground. Kara shrieked, placing her hand to plump chest as she stood rooted just beyond the door, her cheeks flushed pink realizing that she appeared at the wrong timing.

"H-have I interrupted something? I- will just t-turn back-"

"Wait! you c-certainly have n-not interrupted anything! Caspian and I were just discussing something mundane..." by now her voice had disappeared, too late she thought.

Caspian stood up brushing at his pants with a straight face but avoiding Kara's glinting eyes, she was amused and glad for her young friend, it seemed the pair were headed off to the right direction. To smooth the tensed situation, Kara related the news of Aslan to them, he was expecting Shania at the hall and the trio left the room in silence with Caspian taking the lead.

Upon entering the hall, loud cheers greeted them everyone's countenance were of ecstatic. Aslan sat the middle beside him were Reepicheep and Trumpkin, the latter peering up anxiously at Shania.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Aslan enquired when Shania paused in front of him.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. But first, let me apologize for fainting and alarming everyone."

"It is not your fault, stop blaming yourself in fact you were quite heroic back there. Thank you for saving me, Shania" Aslan winked.

Reepicheep joined in the conversation, "you handled yourself remarkably well." Shania blushed at their compliments.

"But I must say.. Trumpkin looked out for you too," Reepicheep said slyly exposing his friend's heroic deed.

The dwarf's face weathered countenance turned pink and Shania couldn't help herself as she giggled while ambling toward the stout man, Trumpkin's expression became suspiscious as he heading at him before he could utter a protest, Shania bend down and gifted him with a kiss on his cheek.

Aslan chuckled at the dwarf's flustered expression for once speechless as he pretended to wipe at his cheek muttering at the idiocy of the woman.

"May I ask you a question, Shania?" Aslan spoke up.

"Of course, what is the question?"

"We all know the witch's cunning ways and that her spell is very powerful but how did you manage to break away?"

By now the hall was quiet, they were all eager to hear the outcome; Shania felt someone's presence behind her, she turned her head slightly at found Caspian beside her, entwining his fingers with hers. Silently encouraging her at the same time, he lent his support for that Shania felt gratitude.

She faced Aslan and told him of her ordeal the first time she heard the witch's voice in her head, murmurs were heard once in a while feet shuffling on the floor, Shania squeezed Caspian's hand when she finally came to the end.

"I remember walking towards you, she kept repeating the words to kill everyone but as I reach nearer I heard Caspian shouting my name.. it was so difficult for me to veer my body away from my destination but just as I thought I.. was about to strike, you turned your head toward me, your eyes bespoke of strength and kindness. With all my strength I flung my blade the last minute."

"That must be why you fainted, you are a very brave girl, Shania. Thank you." Aslan's tone was warm with gratitude.

Finally it was over and the crowds gathered around Shania, their grinning expression swarming everywhere; Shania felt Caspian's fingers withdrawing from their hold. She cranked her neck to tracked his movements and saw him meeting Aslan, the pair soon disappeared from view. With a shrug, Shania focused on the people in front of her, laughing merrily.

The days passed by without any trouble, the people living in Telmarin resumed their normal routine and Shania too, with the chores that awaited her. It was midday; Shania wiped the sweat dotting her brow, as she glances up at the blue sky a smile lingering on her lips. Caspian was busy with his duties and so the only time they met was when he took a short break, Shania missed him and his sweet kisses but she understood his reason.

After tossing and turning in the bed, Shania got up with sigh after securing a robe she ventured out with a burning candle. Since sleep evaded her might as well she borrow some books from the library, the corridor was void of servants and the only companion was silence, the sound of her slipper tapping softly. Shania paused in front of Caspian's closed door, _was he sleeping peacefully_? she wondered. No light was lit from the inside and Shania moved away before someone caught her loitering around like a stalker. _How pathetic,_ she snickered.

Morning came too soon for Shania as she got ready for the day, today it was her turn to man in the kitchen. After sharing a quick breakfast with her friends, Shania tied her hair in a messy ponytail and started chopping the vegetables, humming beneath her breathe. Sharing gossips and laughter as they all cooked together, finally Shania could escape away from the heat and took a leisurely stroll in the castle, exchanging greetings. A castle guard happened to pass by her when it occurred to Shania that she had forgot to asked something that had intrigued her. Changing her current destination, Shania chased after the guard and caught him.

"Good morning," she greeted cheerfully.

"Morning, milady," the castle guard spotted a confused expression wondering if that was the reason why she had chased him.

"May I ask a question?"

"Umm.. sure, milady? what is it?"

"Er.. do you remember that blinking white light that was bobbing up and down in the forest?" Shania tried her best to describe and almost gave up when the guard suddenly snapped his fingers.

"Oh you mean the flashlight?"

Shania blinked up at him, a flashlight? had she heard him right?

"King Edmund left it here and he had taught us on how to use that. But sadly, it died on us that very night, perhaps when King Edmund and Queen Lucy visit Narnia again, they can solve the problem."

With that the guard bowed at her and excused himself, but swivelled on his feet to glance back at her with a smile, "I just remembered, your majesty seeks your company at hall for breakfast."

Caspian sat at the table fidgeting, not caring for the food laid before him because his stomach was literally tied in a knot and swallowing any subsistence made him want to puke. Reepicheep and Trumpkin had left alongside Aslan without those two bickering every morning while eating breakfast, beside him the professor ate merrily, Caspian eyed him with humor and fondness but where was Shania?

"Aah.. your girl has arrived," Professor Cornelius announced while beaming at the flustered young man, chuckling.

"Morning professor and Caspian," Shania bestowed them a warm smile.

"M-morning, please have a seat." Caspian invited, flashes of their heated kisses filling his mind and at that moment he accidentally made eye contact with the professor, choking on his drink when the old man winked at Caspian. His tunic now spotted wet spots and Shania hurried over to his side with a piece of cloth, slowly dabbing at the mess. Caspian took that opportunity and breathe in her scent, a jolt of longing travelled thorough out his nerve system.

Caspian had discussed about this matter to Aslan, unlike Queen Susan's and King Peter necessary departure Shania had a choice... even him. Now as he sat here being administered by the black haired whom he had fallen for, Caspian knew the decision he had taken with Aslan's and his professor's blessing was right.

Pushing his chair backward, the loud screech startling Shania, he clasps her small hands between his pulling her upward with him. They stood facing one another, he brought their hands to his chest pressing hers close to his heart; Shania's gaze widened in alarm and surprise. The servants paused in between their chores to stare curiously at the event unfolding, knowing glances were shared secretly amongst some.

Caspian traced Shania's face with his gaze, her cheeks blooming prettily in a shade of pink, blue eyes peering up at him luminously. Her beauty was no match, he knew his heart was racing and she was smart enough to catch on, without further ado Caspian made the plunge.

"Will you marry me?"

Silence greeted him but he waited for her answer, his gaze never wavering from her. A lone tear escaped tracking down her cheek soon another followed, her lips trembling; Shania choked on a sob, with jerky movements she nod her head and yelled, "YES! YES YES!"

The hall erupted in whistles and cheers, Caspian exhaled in a whoosh and pulled Shania in his arms lifting her up to turn around in a circle. Her joyous laughter was music to his ears, professor Cornelius and Kara stood aside grinning, the latter wiping away happy tears. News spread like wild fire, soon the whole of Telmarin castle was smothered by everyone's infectious mood.

Caspian clasps Shania's hand in his and escapes unnoticed, the pair quickly picked up their paces as he pulls her toward his bedchamber. Once entering, Caspian undresses Shania enjoying the flush of her soft supple skin; cheeks blooming in pink tone as she drops her gaze shyly on the floor. As he reveals more skin his lips tastes Shania's neck and inhales deeply, her moans drugging him further.

Soon their lips met in hunger, the sound of kissing audible as their hands greedily touches one another. Shania stood nude in the middle, she rubs her hands over his chest when he withdrew his tunic revealing lean muscles; Shania bit her lip as her breathing escalated.

Caspian now stood in the buff as well their gaze studying one another's profile, his member stood tall and proud. He pulls Shania in his arms carrying her to the king size bed, gently placing her on the soft mattress. When Caspian gazes down at Shania, love welled within him; she lifts both her arms up, a silent invitation.

As he lays down beside her, Caspian showered Shania with soft kisses their moans echoing in the room. Sweat bead on their skin, his muscle bunching as he moves on top of her. Shania wipes away the sweat from his forehead whilst spreading her thighs apart, Caspian adjusts himself above and pauses, their gazes locked onto one another.

"This is going to hurt a little," Caspian's voice was hoarse with need.

Shania could nod jerkily when he plunges in, she shrieks slightly. They lay in that position for a few moments before Caspian's hip moved on it's own accord, Shania gasps aloud when pleasure zings thorough her body. She felt her bundle of nerves tingling with new sensations.

Caspian was now pumping in and out in fast motion, their skins slapping together stinging slightly as pleasure builds up in them. Groans mingling with needy words, nails scoring behind his back and Shania locks her ankle on his buttock.

Soon the couple came in unison, their hips grinding together for those little pangs. Caspian laid his head between her breasts kissing the mound before sucking it slightly. Hours passed by when body finally cooled down from their love making, Caspian adjusted Shania in his arms when he caught her yawning.

"I love you," he whispered in her ears.

"I love you too," Shania vowed the words and sealed it with a promising kiss.

 ******THE END******

 **Time to wave good bye at these two lovebirds! I have a feeling my love making scene is not that good but please forgive me, it is not easy to write one. If you find any mistakes please once again accept my humble apology. Moving off to my new project, its a ficlet of my long awaited Inuyasha. Please do not judge my writing with my first fan fiction, give my Inu Yasha story a second chance. Thank you for taking the time reading, see you soon.**


End file.
